


Trzy razy

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Trzy razy

    Nikt nigdy nie wie jak powinien zacząć swoją historię.   
    Zwykle rozpoczyna się ją słowami „Pewnego dnia”, albo jakimś zdaniem, po przeczytaniu którego wszyscy wiedzą, że będzie jakieś „ale”. To normalne, bo przecież historie opowiada się po to, by zaciekawić, by wciągnąć odbiorcę we własny świat i oprowadzić go po nim, pokazać mu go.  
    Nie wiem, czy chciałbym kogoś wciągać w mój. Ale z całą pewnością mam coś do powiedzenia o moim życiu.  
    Życiu, które zakończyło się w dniu moich urodzin, dwudziestego pierwszego listopada.  
–    Dupek, cham, prostak i największa ciota, jaką w życiu widziałem!- krzyknąłem głośno, waląc pięścią w barową ladę, na co szklanki odpowiedziały mi głośnym pobrzękiwaniem. Widziałem zaniepokojone spojrzenie Miyajiego, jednak ignorowałem mojego przyjaciela, zajęty pochłanianiem kolejnych procentów.  
–    Takao, rozumiem twoje rozczarowanie...- zaczął Kiyoshi, dyskretnie odsuwając ode mnie butelkę sake, którą dopiero co zamówiłem.  
–    Rozczarowanie?- prychnąłem.- Niby czym? Chyba tym jego zielonym penisem, którego wepchnął jakiejś starszej koleżance podczas dyżuru. „To był przypadek”, powiedział! Jasne, kurwa, bo przecież każdemu facetowi może się zdarzyć, że „przypadkowo” posadzi jakąś dziwkę na stole, „przypadkowo” zdejmie jej gacie i „przypadkowo” wyrucha w obie dziury!  
–    Takao, błagam cię, ciszej...- westchnął Miyaji, wycierając blat ścierką.  
–    No ale powiedz, podejrzewałbyś go o coś takiego?- zapytałem, wpatrując się uważnie w mojego przyjaciela. W czasach szkolnych był moim senpaiem, poza koszykówką niezbyt wiele nas łączyło. Potem jednak zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, a ta więź trwała nieprzerwanie już od sześciu lat.- Przecież wiesz, jaki jest Shintarou! Zawsze ten sam tsundere, poważny, a jednocześnie nieśmiały! W ŻYCIU bym nie przypuszczał, że mnie zdradzi!   
–    Mówisz tak już trzeci raz – zauważył Kiyoshi.- Z tego co pamiętam, to już miał kiedyś romans.  
–    No, miał – mruknąłem cicho, bezskutecznie hamując napływające do oczu łzy.- Ale mu wybaczyłem. Bo go, kurwa, kochałem. Potem znowu mnie zdradził, i znów mu wybaczyłem. A on postanowił zagrać w „do trzech razy sztuka”.  
–    Lubię was obu, i wiesz mi, Takao, chcę dla was jak najlepiej... Ale skoro Midorimie najwyraźniej nie pasuje bycie stuprocentowym gejem, to daj sobie spokój. Marnujesz się. Już po jego pierwszym skoku w bok zacząłeś się zmieniać, nie uśmiechałeś się tak jak kiedyś, straciłeś wigor i energię do życia... I po co to wszystko?- Miyaji oparł się o ladę, nachylając ku mnie.- Midorima cię kocha, jestem tego pewien. Ale on nigdy nie będzie ci wierny, bo wciąż chce udowadniać sobie, że pragnie też kobiety, że nie jest gejem, a ty jesteś jedynie wyjątkiem w jego życiu.   
–    Czyli mam z nim zerwać, tak?- westchnąłem ciężko, patrząc w miodowe oczy Kiyoshiego. Ten skrzywił się lekko, kiedy owionął go mój oddech, odsunął się nieco.  
–    Zrobisz jak uważasz, ja cię do niczego nie zmuszam.   
–    Podrzucasz tylko pomysły – stwierdziłem, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po krawędzi szklanki.  
–    Rozwiązanie na twoje krwawiące serce – burknął Miyaji.- Równie dobrze możesz wybaczyć mu po raz trzeci i w nerwach czekać, aż znów cię zdradzi. Zatracasz sam siebie, Takao. Pewnego dnia przestanę cię poznawać.  
–    Dzięki.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słabo, krótko. Opróżniłem szklankę, przełknąłem palący w gardle napój i rozkoszowałem się ciepłem w żołądku.- Na razie schleję się w trupa, żeby chwilowo zapomnieć. Odwieziesz mnie potem do domu?  
–    Nie.  
–    Dzięki.  
    Ułożyłem lewy policzek na ladzie i znów westchnąłem ciężko, pijackim wzrokiem rozglądając się po barze. Należał do Ootsubo, również mojego dawnego senpaia, a także obecnego chłopaka Miyajiego. Większość tutejszych gości była z tej samej ligi. Przytulny bar, w którym każdy mógł spotkać się tylko z sympatią i tolerancją. Wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, utrzymany w graficie i bieli, z podwieszanym sufitem. Na prawo było wejście, na lewo lada barowa, która od czasu do czasu falowała. Zastanawiałem się, skąd wytrzasnęli taki ruchomy bar, a potem przypomniałem sobie, że jestem pijany.  
    Zamierzałem właśnie poprosić o kolejną dolewkę, kiedy gdzieś po prawej stronie mignął mi kawałek bezchmurnego nieba i dwie ogromne krople wody. Poderwałem głowę, zmrużyłem oczy, by obraz nabrał ostrości, i rozejrzałem się uważnie wokół. Instynkt podpowiadał mi, że muszę bardzo się przyłożyć, jeśli chcę znaleźć to, co przed chwilą uciekło.  
    W  końcu to dostrzegłem – błękitne jak niebo włosy, duże oczy pełne powagi, niska szczupła sylwetka. Wystarczyła chwila, bym przypomniał sobie, kim jest mężczyzna siedzący przy jednym ze stolików – znałem tylko jedną taką osobę.   
    Tylko jak jej było...?  
–    Ej, Miyaji.- Machnąłem na niego ręką.  
–    Jeszcze pstryknij palcami, a ci wpierdolę. Wiesz, że nie można wołać mnie takim gestem...  
–    Słuchaj, jak się nazywa tamten facet, co tam siedzi?  
    Kiyoshi wpatrzył się we mnie morderczym wzrokiem.  
–    A co ja, wróżka? Myślisz, że znam każdego naszego klienta? Zresztą, po cholerę ci to wiedzieć?  
–    Znam go...  
–    To po kiego pytasz mnie o jego imię?!- Kiyoshi był wyraźnie wkurzony. Uniosłem dłonie w obronnym geście, by dać mu znać, że się poddaję.  
–    Ale go nie pamiętam – dokończyłem szeptem i skinąłem głową, przypatrując mu się i czekając na znak ugody. Miyaji zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.  
    Odchrząknąłem głośno, zabrałem swoją szklankę, wychyliłem się mocno przez ladę, by od strony barmana zabrać butelkę, po czym z moim skromnym dobytkiem udałem się do stolika błękitnowłosego.  
–    Uszanowanie – wysepleniłem, kłaniając się przed nim lekko. Odchrząknąłem głośno, by mój głos nabrał mocy.- Wybacz, skądś cię kojarzę, ale jestem za bardzo pijany, żeby przypomnieć sobie skąd... Spotkaliśmy się już, prawda?  
–    Jeśli powie mi pan, jak się pan nazywa, to może sam wytrzeźwieję na tyle, by sobie przypomnieć – odparł błękitnowłosy, upijając solidny łyk ze swojej szklanki.  
–    Takao... Takao Kazunari...  
–    Ah.- Mężczyzna nie okazał żadnych emocji, jego twarz pozostała poważna.- Cóż za spotkanie, Takao-kun. Nazywam się Kuroko Tetsuya, w czasach gimnazjum grałem w Pokoleniu Cudów razem z Shintarou Midorimą-kun, z którym zaprzyjaźniłeś się w liceum.  
–    Aaa, to ty!- zaśmiałem się, kiwając głową.- Teraz pamiętam! Pozwolisz, że się przysiądę, Kuroko?  
–    Ależ proszę, nie mam na dziś żadnego towarzystwa.- Kuroko machnął ręką na przeciwległe krzesło.  
    Podziękowałem mu skinieniem głowy, po czym postąpiłem krok do jego stolika, jednak – bogowie, wybaczcie mi za ten idiotyzm – potknąłem się o własną drugą nogę i, walcząc o balans, upadłem na stolik, ostry kant wbijając sobie perfekcyjnie między nogi.  
–    Ughh!- jęknąłem, zginając się w pół.  
–    Piłki trafiły do kosza – mruknął Kuroko.- Brawo, to będą trzy punkty. Świetny rzut.  
–    Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – wychrypiałem, opadając ciężko na krzesło. Odwróciłem głowę i uniosłem dłoń, by poprosić Miyajiego o kostki lodu, jednak drań odwrócił się ode mnie, śmiejąc bezczelnie.- Co pijesz?- zagadnąłem, wracając spojrzeniem do Kuroko.  
–    Whiskey – odparł Tetsuya, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego.   
–    I... jak długo próbujesz?- uniosłem brew.  
–    Od jakichś... pięciu, sześciu szklanek?  
–    Mhm.- Pokiwałem ze zrozumieniem głową.- Ja poszedłem w tradycję i wybrałem sake. Ale czarki są zbyt małe jak na okazję, więc poprosiłem o szklankę.  
–    Ja mogłem prosić o całą butelkę – mruknął Kuroko, znów pijąc i wyglądając przez okno. Były to niewielkie prostokąty niemal pod samym sufitem, ponieważ lokal znajdował się jakby w podziemiach; z ulicy schodziło się do niego po schodach.  
–    Aż tak źle?  
–    Heh.- Kuroko ukrył na moment twarz w dłoniach, jakby nie chciał pokazać, że potrafi wyrażać nią emocje. Słyszałem jak przełyka ślinę i odchrząkuje, a potem chwycił szklankę i jednym haustem dopił trunek.- Zerwanie.  
–    Oh – bąknąłem.- Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Jak mu tam było... Kagami?  
–    Kagami-kun? Przecież on jest hetero. W dodatku wrócił do Ameryki.  
–    No to ten z czerwonymi włosami, Akashi – zdecydowałem, pewny siebie, rozsiadając się na krześle. Naprawdę, byłem wówczas pewien, że trafiłem w dziesiątkę.  
–    Nie.- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi.- Wszyscy myślą, że coś mnie z nim łączy, lub łączyło. Nie rozumiem dlaczego.  
–    No wiesz, miał na twoim punkcie bzika, z taką pasją wymawiał twoje imię, no i byliście podobnego wzrostu...- Wzruszyłem ramionami.- Nieważne. Skoro nie Akashi, to kto?  
–    Aomine-kun.  
–    Aomine?- Odblokowałem mózg i przeszukałem wspomnienia, odnajdując obraz zapatrzonego w wielkie cycki kolesia o ciemnej skórze.- Ah, ten... Długo ze sobą byliście?  
–    Prawie osiem lat.  
–    To jeszcze w czasach szkoły – zauważyłem.- Ktoś o tym wiedział?  
–    Nie, nikt.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- Dlaczego ktoś miałby interesować się moim życiem prywatnym? Kagami-kun był całkiem blisko, ale był za głupi, żeby cokolwiek dostrzec.- Przeraziła mnie bezpośredniość, z jaką Kuroko wyrażał się o swoim przyjacielu.- A po szkole rozstaliśmy się, on wyjechał i od tamtej pory nie utrzymujemy kontaktów.- Byłym przyjacielu.  
–    To smutne w sumie – mruknąłem.- I co... boli cię to?  
    Duże błękitne oczy przygniotły mnie spojrzeniem do krzesła. Czułem ich nacisk, nie pozwalały mi odwrócić wzroku ani cofnąć pytania, które najwyraźniej uraziło Tetsuyę.  
–    Tak – odparł krótko.  
–    Rozstanie ze zboczeńcem może tak boleć?- ciągnąłem bezlitośnie dalej, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że może to brzmieć wyjątkowo niegrzecznie.  
–    Sam się dziwię – odpowiedział jednak spokojnie.- Właściwie to myślałem, że prędzej ja z nim zerwę, niż on ze mną. Ale było na odwrót.  
–    Zdradził cię?  
–    Nie.- Kuroko znów zmarszczył brwi.- To też było w sumie dziwne. W końcu Aomine-kun uwielbia duże piersi, zawsze oglądał się za kobietami, nawet, kiedy chodziliśmy na randki. A jednak był mi wierny jak pies. Ale wczoraj ze mną zerwał. Zakochał się.  
–    W kobiecie?  
–    W mężczyźnie.  
–    O kurwa – sapnąłem.- A myślałem, że to jednak kobieta będzie.  
    Kuroko wzruszył ramionami, chwycił za moją butelkę i nalał sobie sake. Zaczął sączyć ją powolnymi łykami.  
–    No a ty, Takao-kun?- zapytał.- Co doprowadziło cię do stanu, w którym robisz jajecznicę ze swoich jąder?  
    Poczułem, że moje policzki zaczynają płonąć żywym ogniem, mimo to zaśmiałem się, szczerze rozbawiony, jednak śmiech ten szybko przerodził się w krótki szloch. Zagryzłem wargę, wyglądając przez okno. Pociągnąłem nosem i odchrząknąłem.  
–    Shin-chan mnie zdradził – wyszeptałem.- Po raz trzeci – dodałem z wymuszonym śmiechem.  
–    Kto by pomyślał... Przykro mi, Takao-kun.  
    Chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, nie poruszając się, nie patrząc na siebie, wzrok wbijając w stół. A potem jednocześnie w równie szybkim tempie opróżniliśmy swoje szklanki. Jestem pewien, że w tamtym momencie wyglądaliśmy jak lustrzane odbicia, no, a przynajmniej nasze ruchy.  
–    Miłość jest do dupy – stwierdziłem.  
–    Potrzebna jak Boże Narodzenie latem – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Jebać ją.- Uniosłem ku niemu szklankę, a Tetsuya ochoczo przybił do niej swoją. Znów się napiliśmy.- To co u ciebie słychać, tak poza tym? Pracujesz, mieszkasz gdzieś?- zapytałem bezmyślnie.  
–    Tak.- Błękitna czupryna opadła i uniosła się, gdy Kuroko skinął głową.- Jestem nauczycielem w gimnazjum. Uczę historii Japonii. Jeśli któryś z uczniów zobaczy mnie pijanego, wyrzucą mnie z pracy. Mieszkam sam. Od wczoraj. To takie przytulne mieszkanko, czynsz całkiem rozsądny. No a ty?  
–    Jestem pielęgniarzem.- Napiłem się.- Pracuję w szpitalu, w którym Shintarou jest lekarzem, i w którym dzisiaj rano przeleciał swoją starszą koleżankę. Nakryłem go, jak pieprzył ją na stole w magazynie z lekami.  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, przetarł twarz dłonią.  
–    Źle się czujesz?- zapytałem.  
–    Nie, po prostu przykro mi z powodu tego, co cię spotkało – powiedział cicho.- Gdybym ja nakrył Aomine-kun... Chyba bym się zabił.  
–    No to dziś umarłem po raz trzeci – mruknąłem z uśmiechem.- To chyba znaczy, że jestem nieśmiertelny, co? Ale chociaż to zrobił, nadal chce ze mną być. No wiesz, przeprosił, kupił mi książkę, którą chciałem, zaproponował, żebyśmy kupili psa, którego sobie wymarzyłem... A ja go zignorowałem i przyszedłem tutaj. Wydzwaniał do mnie, ale wyłączyłem komórkę. Niech się pomartwi.  
–    Dobrze mu tak – stwierdził Kuroko.- Mężczyźni to dupki.  
–    Oj, straszne – przyznałem, kiwając głową.  
    Dłuższą chwilę piliśmy w milczeniu. Byłem coraz bardziej pijany, ale nie na tyle, by gadać o pierdołach. Wolałem posiedzieć w ciszy, choć zaczynałem powoli przysypiać. Kuroko, choć pił dużo i całkiem szybko, wyglądał perfekcyjnie trzeźwo.  
–    Co teraz zrobisz?- zapytał Tetsuya.- Zamierzasz mu znowu wybaczyć?  
–    A gdyby chodziło o ciebie i Aomine, to co byś zrobił?  
–    Pewnie bym go pobił.- Kuroko wbił spojrzenie w stół.- A potem zabiłbym najpierw siebie, potem jego. Ah, nie, przepraszam... na odwrót, nie?  
–    Czekaj...- Wytężyłem umysł.- No, no, na odwrót.- Pokiwałem głową.- Czyli co, mam zabić Shin-chana? Jest lekarzem, sam zaniesie się do szpitala i sam zrobi sobie operację.  
    Kuroko parsknął cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Wpatrzyłem się w niego, zaskoczony. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem na jego poważnej twarzy uśmiech. Cholernie mi się podobał.  
    A potem zrobił coś, czego w życiu nie spodziewałbym się po kimś takim jak on, nawet jeśli nie znałem go dobrze.  
–    Chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka?- zapytał, upijając łyk mojej sake.  
–    Hm.- Podparłem podbródek dłonią, wpatrując się w moją szklankę i obracając ją powoli.- Daleko mieszkasz? Jestem zbyt pijany, żeby przejść długie dystanse.  
–    Dwadzieścia dziewięć kroków stąd, dosłownie.  
–    Licząc schody?  
–    Nie.  
–    Trzy razy.- Spojrzałem na niego, on również wbił we mnie swoje wielkie, błękitne oczy.- Chcę się z tobą przespać trzy razy.  
    Kuroko spuścił wzrok na swoją szklankę, po chwili uniósł ją do ust i dopił sake. Wstał bez słowa i zaczął się ubierać. Poszedłem w jego ślady, nieco bardziej ślamazarnie i opornie.  
    Nie pamiętam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w jego mieszkaniu. Nie pamiętam nawet, czy zapłaciliśmy rachunek w barze. Nic nie pamiętam z drogi, jaką pokonaliśmy aż do drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się za nami głośno, i do których przygwoździłem Kuroko, wpijając się zachłannie w jego usta.  
    Smakował alkoholem. A może to ja nim smakowałem? Sam nie wiem. Nie potrafiłem się wtedy skupić na niczym innym niż na wilgotnych wargach Tetsuyi, zaskakująco miękkich i ruchliwych, na jego giętkim języku, który śmiało wsunął się do moich ust, zadomowiając się tam na dobre.   
    Rozbieraliśmy się nawzajem już w korytarzu. Zrzuciliśmy buty, potykając się, zdjęliśmy kurtki, w salonie pozbyliśmy się koszulek, Kuroko zostawił też swoje spodnie – cała reszta wylądowała już w sypialni, jednak na łóżko trafiliśmy tylko my dwaj, w całości, kompletnie nadzy.  
    Byłem pijany, ale podniecenie na tyle trzymało mnie w świadomości, bym wiedział, co należy robić. Na początek więc całowałem dekolt Kuroko, ssałem i przygryzałem jego sutki, zaciskałem dłonie na pośladkach i udach, by przywołać nieco dreszczyku na bladym ciele. Tetsuya reagował cichymi jękami i westchnieniami, ochoczo objął mnie rękoma za szyję, przyciągał mą głowę do piersi, powoli naciskał na ramiona, niecierpliwie popychając ku podbrzuszu.  
    Jego penis był trochę mniejszy niż członek Shintarou, dlatego miałem okazję się popisać. Polizałem go po całej długości, zwilżyłem wargi, zgrabnie wsunąłem czubek między nie i zacząłem ssać, dłonią pieszcząc jego jądra. Kuroko odrzucił z westchnieniem głowę, zagryzł wargę, wsunął dłonie w moje włosy. Czułem ich ciepło na głowie, gdy naciskały na nią delikatnie, popędzając. Obciągałem mu szybkimi, mocnymi ruchami.   
    Tego nam właśnie było trzeba.  
    Nie pozwoliłem mu dojść, podniosłem się i usiadłem, a Tetsuya natychmiast zrobił to samo. Usiadł na moich kolanach, znów objął mnie rękoma, wpił się w moje usta, poruszając kusząco biodrami. Ten gest był niesłychanie seksowny i cholernie mnie podniecał.  
–    Nadal cię boli?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, chwytając mojego członka i naprowadzając go sobie do otworu między pośladkami.  
–    Nie – szepnąłem gorączkowo.- Albo tak. Nie wiem, nie myślę o tym. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz żadnego nawilżenia?  
    Kuroko splunął sobie na dłoń, rozsmarował ślinę na moim członku i zaczął go sobie powoli wsuwać. Wyglądało na to, że zrobił to tylko dla mnie, bo sam nie odczuwał potrzeby bycia nawilżonym. Może to poziom ekspert po seksie z Aomine, a może po prostu chciał poczuć coś „ostrzejszego”.  
    Przestałem się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy zaczął mnie ujeżdżać.  
    Z Shintarou rzadko zamienialiśmy się pozycjami. Po części dlatego, że tego nie chciał, po części przez to, że gdy już się zgadzał, był strasznie sztywny i nie bardzo mnie to podniecało. Nie miałem jednak serca mu tego mówić, był przecież moim tsundere i jego rumiana twarz wynagradzała wszystko, co próbował ukryć. Ale w tamtej chwili, z Kuroko, poczułem jak wiele traciłem do tej pory. Gdyby tylko Shintarou był mi wierny, i gdyby ruszał się jak Tetsuya... Byłbym chyba najbardziej spełnionym seksualnie mężczyzną na świecie.  
–    Dobrze ci?- zapytał Kuroko, zaciskając dłonie na moich ramionach.  
    Nie odpowiedziałem mu, zajęty łapaniem oddechu. Było mi tak przyjemnie, że niemal dusiłem się z odczuwanej rozkoszy. Tetsuya nie przestawał poruszać biodrami, pochylił się, by mnie pocałować, ujeżdżał mnie coraz szybciej – słyszałem, jak jego pośladki obijają się o moje uda, czułem jak członek znika w jego ciasnym, gorącym wnętrzu.   
    Kiedy poczułem, że zaczynam dochodzić, zrzuciłem go na łóżko i ułożyłem się między jego nogami. Chwyciłem je nieco pod kolanami, odchylając, po czym zacząłem szybkimi ruchami bioder wchodzić w niego i wysuwać się. Czułem się jak obłąkany w szale napaleniec.  
–    Mocniej – jęknął Kuroko, marszcząc brwi i zagryzając wargę. Stłumił jęk, zaciskając powieki.  
    Jego twarz była zarumieniona i wyrażała najwyższe chyba stadium przyjemności. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę u niego taki wyraz, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek pokaże mi jakiekolwiek emocje. W tamtej chwili napawałem się tym widokiem, chłonąc je niczym wygłodniały wilk.  
    Doszedłem szybko, gwałtownie, ostatkiem sił poruszając się w nim. Zapomniałem zadbać o niego, jednak Kuroko sam poruszał już dłonią po swoim członku, dochodząc. Opadłem na niego ciężko, całując leniwie jego ramię.  
    A potem Tetsuya odepchnął mnie, przewrócił a plecy i znalazł się znów na moich biodrach. Pochylił się nade mną i wpił w moje usta.  
–    Jeszcze dwa razy – mruknął.  
–    Cholera, nie dziś – westchnąłem ciężko.- Nie dam rady, jestem wypompowany.  
–    W porządku.- Uśmiechnął się lekko.- Sam jestem zmęczony, ale myślałem, że chcesz to załatwić w jedną noc.  
    Pokręciłem przecząco głową, przełykając ślinę i przymykając oczy.  
–    Nie chcę cię za bardzo chwalić, ale dobry jesteś w te klocki – wymruczałem.  
–    Dzięki.- Kuroko znów się do mnie uśmiechnął, zsunął się na łóżko i zajął miejsce obok mnie.- Jeśli chcesz zostać na noc, to nie ma problemu. Mam dużo miejsca w łóżku i pełną lodówkę.  
    Spojrzałem na niego z uśmiechem i zamknąłem na moment oczy.  
    To była najbardziej szalona noc w moim życiu.  
    Tak przynajmniej myślałem właśnie wtedy.

  
*

  
    Kiedy dotarłem do domu – nie wiem jakim cudem – Shintarou był wściekły. Nakrzyczał na mnie, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny, że powinienem był włączyć chociaż komórkę i dać znać, o której wrócę i czy w ogóle wrócę. Widziałem, że jego oczy są zaczerwienione, a ruchy nerwowe – płakał, martwił się o mnie i obgryzał paznokcie w obawie, że stało się coś złego.  
    Przy poprzednich dwóch razach było mi z tego powodu przykro.  
    Ale tym razem nie czułem nic.  
    Położyliśmy się spać po trzeciej w nocy. Byłem wykończony, a jednak nie chciało mi się spać. Wspomnienie spotkania z Kuroko podsuwało mi wciąż szczegółowe obrazy tego, co robiliśmy. Musiałem zagryzać wargę aż do krwi i szczypać się od czasu do czasu, by mi nie stanął. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach Midorima przysunął się do mnie i objął mnie.  
    A ja ostrożnie odsunąłem jego dłoń i przeniosłem się do salonu, na kanapę.  
    Rano Shintarou wyglądał na niewyspanego. W sumie nic dziwnego, moja „przeprowadzka z łóżka” musiała dać mu do myślenia. Kiedy poprzednio mnie zdradził, zarówno za pierwszym jak i drugim razem ostatecznie lądowałem w jego ramionach – sztywny i niezbyt chętny, popłakujący, ale wciąż jego.   
    Pamiętam, że nie odzywaliśmy się zbyt dużo przez trzy kolejne dni.   
    A potem spotkałem na mieście Kuroko.  
    Byłem właśnie na zakupach, chciałem rozejrzeć się za nowym swetrem. Wcześniej nie wymieniliśmy się numerami, byliśmy zbyt pijani, by o tym myśleć. Sam nie dostrzegłem jego obecności, to on pierwszy do mnie podszedł – i żaden z nas bynajmniej nie czuł się zażenowany tym spotkaniem.  
–    Cześć, Takao-kun.  
–    Oh! Kuroko!- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko.- Też jesteś na zakupach?   
–    Zbliżają się urodziny Akashiego-kun, pomyślałem, że mogę się już za czymś rozejrzeć.  
–    Myślałem, że nic was nie łączy – zdziwiłem się, choć bardziej z powodu dziwnego, nieprzyjemnego wiru w moim brzuchu, niż samego faktu, że Tetsu i ten psychol wciąż utrzymują ze sobą kontakt.  
–    To tylko przyjaźń.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- Akashi-kun jest zbyt zajęty byciem idealnym synem, nie ma czasu na związki.   
–    Heh, i pewnie jeszcze jest prawiczkiem...  
–    Ja ci tego nie powiedziałem.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do mnie znacząco.  
    Przygryzłem wargę, nieudolnie starając się powstrzymać poszerzający się z każdą chwilą uśmiech. Moje pierwsze spotkanie z Kuroko było dosyć smętne ze względu na sytuacje, w których się znaleźliśmy, ale wyglądało na to, że poza tym z Tetsuyi jest całkiem zabawny, towarzyski koleś.  
–    A ty, czego szukasz? Mogę ci polecić parę fajnych, niedrogich sklepów.  
–    Chciałem kupić sobie jakiś nowy sweter na zimę – odparłem.- Co prawda ciuchów mam dużo, ale jestem fanem ciepła w zimie, więc co roku kupuję sobie nowy sweter. Jeśli Shintarou mnie szuka, to zawsze znajduje mnie w nowej perełce, zakopanego pod kocami z kubkiem gorącej czekolady.  
–    Właśnie, jak tam sytuacja z Midorimą-kun? Pogodziliście się?  
–    Nie.- Pokręciłem przecząco głową.- Nie odzywam się do niego. Ciągle zastanawiam się nad tym, co mam z tym wszystkim zrobić. Nie mogę wziąć wspólnych oszczędności, żeby wynająć sobie mieszkanie, czy kawalerkę, do rodziców też nie mogę się wprowadzić... Shintarou ma domek letniskowy na Okinawie, mógłbym tam chwilowo zamieszkać, ale... Pewnie by się na to nie zgodził. Shintarou to Shintarou, teraz jest mu przykro i nie wie co robić, ale lada moment zacznie go irytować ta cisza i każe mi podjąć decyzję, czy zostaję, czy odchodzę...  
–    To naprawdę kiepsko – mruknął współczująco Kuroko.- Masz trochę wolnego czasu? Może wyskoczymy coś zjeść? Niedaleko jest fajna knajpka, serwują pyszne naleśniki.  
–    Jasne.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.- Dawno nie jadłem naleśników. Z Shintarou to niemożliwe, on się trzyma zdrowej diety...  
–    Proponuję nie rozmawiać o Midorimie-kun – powiedział Kuroko.- Im więcej o nim myślisz, tym bardziej zadręczasz się tym, co cię spotkało. Odetchnij chwilę, Takao-kun. Później zastanowisz się, co dalej.  
    Skinąłem głową, zgadzając się z jego propozycją. Wiedziałem, że ma rację. Już i tak myślałem o wszystkim na okrągło, nawet w snach analizowałem każde zachowanie zarówno moje jak i Midorimy, szukałem odpowiedzi, dochodziłem do wniosków.  
    Ale każda myśl kończyła się wspomnieniem seksu z Kuroko.  
    Dlatego wciąż nie podjąłem decyzji.  
–    Masz dzisiaj wolne, Takao-kun?- zapytał Tetsuya, kiedy ruszyliśmy przez halę w centrum handlowym, w którym się znajdowaliśmy.  
–    Tak, a ty? Skończyłeś już pracę?  
–    Aha, dzisiaj wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo kilka klas wyjechało na wycieczkę. Masz jakieś plany na dziś? Może wpadniesz do mnie na kolację? Mam zamiar zrobić tonkatsu.   
–    Cholera, brzmi kusząco – westchnąłem ciężko.- Tonkatsu jadłem ostatnio... tak, siedem lat temu u mamy, na święta. A nie, przepraszam, kupiłem sobie kiedyś takie mrożone. Ohyda. W każdym razie przepraszam, Kuroko, ale dzisiaj nie dam rady. Obiecałem Miyajiemu, że wpadnę pomóc mu poskręcać meble w nowym mieszkaniu.  
–    Rozumiem. W takim razie innym razem, musisz mi tylko dać swój numer, żebyśmy mogli się skontaktować.  
–    Tym razem nie zapomnę – zaśmiałem się, zatrzymując i sięgając po swoją komórkę.  
–    No tak, poprzednio byliśmy zajęci czymś innym, niż myśleniem o następnym spotkaniu.  
    Przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech, jednak patrząc w błękitne oczy Kuroko, w których błyskały drobne psotne iskierki, nie mogłem ukryć rozbawienia. Obaj patrzyliśmy na siebie znacząco i obaj dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że myślimy o tym samym.  
    Kiedy wymieniliśmy się numerami i mailami, Kuroko poprowadził mnie dalej w kierunku knajpy, w pewnym momencie jednak zatrzymał się raptownie i wskazał dłonią pobliską toaletą.  
–    Pozwól, że szybko skorzystam.  
–    Jasne.- Skinąłem głową.- W sumie też skoczę.  
    Właściwie to nie odczuwałem żadnej takiej potrzeby, poszedłem za Tetsuyą tylko po to, by nie czekać samotnie w wielkim holu. Ostatecznie jednak wyszło na to, że dobrze postąpiłem.  
    To była najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką zrobiłem.  
    Przynajmniej w tamtych czasach.  
    Oprócz mnie i Kuroko w łazience była tylko jedna osoba – starszy mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce stał przy pisuarze i dość długo załatwiał własną potrzebę. Stanąłem nieopodal niego, Tetsuya zaś zniknął za drzwiami jednej z kabin. Wszystkie pozostałe były puste.  
    Umyłem ręce i zaczekałem na Kuroko. Wyszedł chwilę później i również podszedł do umywalki, odkręcił kran, zaczął przemywać dłonie. W tym czasie starszy facet wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając nas samych.  
    I wtedy to zrobiłem.  
    Zadziałem niemal instynktownie, niepewien, czy mój umysł ma w tym w ogóle jakikolwiek udział – pochyliłem się nad Kuroko i po prostu go pocałowałem. Wokół nas panowała cisza, słychać było jedynie szum wody lecącej z kranu, którego Tetsuya nie zdążył nawet zakręcić. Być może usłyszałbym również odległe rozmowy i przytłumioną muzykę pochodzącą z głośników rozrzuconych po całym centrum, jednakże zagłuszało je głośne bicie mojego serca.  
    Powoli oderwałem się od miękkich ust Kuroko i leniwie uniosłem powieki. Tetsuya zwilżył wargi koniuszkiem języka, odchrząknął słabo, zakręcił kran. Obejrzał się nerwowo, przesuwając wzrokiem po kabinach.  
–    Puste?- zapytał szeptem.  
–    Jesteśmy tylko my – potwierdziłem.  
–    Nie lubię ryzyka – westchnął lekko.- Ale zrobię wyjątek.  
    To powiedziawszy, chwycił mnie za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie, wpijając namiętnie w moje usta. Zaczął cofać się do kabiny, z której niedawno wyszedł, ciągnąc mnie za sobą, zamknął za nami drzwi i delikatnie popchnął mnie na ścianę. Westchnąłem, kiedy zaczął rozpinać moje spodnie.   
    Denerwowałem się i podniecałem jednocześnie, nie potrafiłem uspokoić oddechu. Kuroko zsunął moje spodnie i bieliznę do połowy ud, chwycił delikatnie twardniejącego członka i wsunął go sobie do ust.  
    Zakryłem usta dłonią, tłumiąc jęk. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, odchylając gwałtownie głowę i uderzając nią o ściankę kabiny, przez co kolejny mój jęk był spowodowany odczuwanym bólem. Szybko jednak o nim zapomniałem, kiedy Tetsuya zaczął ruszać sprawnym językiem. Był gorący, wilgotny i wyjątkowo wprawiony, przesuwał się po moim członku, zataczał wokół niego kręgi, lizał i drażnił jego czubkiem, łaskocząc wrażliwe części mego ciała. Musiałem oddychać szybko przez nos, raz po raz zatrzymując powietrze w płucach, by upewnić się, że nadal jesteśmy w łazience sami.  
    Sam Kuroko jednak chyba zapomniał o fakcie, iż znajdujemy się w miejscu publicznym i bez krępacji obciągał mi szybkimi ruchami, nie przejmując się mlaszczącym dźwiękiem, który raz po raz wydawały jego tak zajęte usta. Wsunąłem dłoń w jego miękkie włosy, zaciskając na nich delikatnie palce i starając się nie poruszać biodrami, by nie zakłócić jego ruchów.  
    Myślałem, że skończy się na zwykłym obciągnięciu, że gdy tylko Kuroko skończy swoje, zamienimy się i wyjdziemy – ale mój błękitnowłosy kochanek najwyraźniej miał inne plany, albo zmienił te początkowe w trakcie zadawania mi przyjemności. Tetsuya wypuścił z ust mojego penisa, po raz ostatni polizał go, śliniąc obficie, przez chwilę również possał jądra. Następnie podniósł się z kolan i zaczął rozpinać swój rozporek. Oczarowany wpatrywałem się w niego z pulsującym silnie członkiem, patrząc jak obniża spodnie wraz z bielizną i odwraca się do mnie plecami. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku i wypiął się ku mnie, jedną dłonią unosząc poły kurtki, drugą zaś opierając się o przeciwległą ściankę.  
    Nie czekałem na żaden sygnał, po prostu przysunąłem się do niego i bez skrupułów wszedłem w niego, stękając cicho. Kuroko jęknął, chwytając swój lewy pośladek i odsuwając go delikatnie, by dać mi lepsze dojście. Sam położyłem dłonie na jego biodrach i zacząłem poruszać się w nim, z początku powoli, leniwie, choć mój penis niemal eksplodował z bólu. Potem zacząłem stopniowo przyspieszać, dysząc coraz głośniej, przestając przejmować się tym, że ktoś może wejść do łazienki i nas nakryć.  
    Pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiłem coś tak szalonego, jak seks w miejscu publicznym.  
    I to w dodatku nie z moim chłopakiem...  
    Czy miałem wyrzuty sumienia? Może odrobinę. Może po części zaślepiła mnie chęć pokazania Midorimie, że skoro on może mnie zdradzać, to ja też. Prawdopodobnie było to złe myślenie, w końcu skoro się kochamy, najważniejsze jest wybaczać i nie robić sobie takich złośliwości. Jednak z drugiej strony – jak mogę wybaczać za każdym razem, sam będąc ślepo wiernym i oddanym? Ile jeszcze mógłbym znieść, jak wiele przetrwać i jak wiele razy zamykać oczy i udawać ślepca, który nie dostrzega tego, że nie wszystko w jego związku jest takie, jakie było na początku? Może zachowywałem się dziecinnie – a może to właśnie ja byłem tym dorosłym.  
    Po tym jak opuściliśmy z Kuroko łazienkę, poszliśmy do knajpy, o której mówił wcześniej. Zamówiliśmy sobie po dwa naleśniki – on z serkiem waniliowym, ja z brzoskwiniowym, do tego dodali świeże owoce. Jedliśmy jakby nigdy nic, gawędząc o pogodzie, pracy, zwierzętach. Uśmiechaliśmy się, ja się śmiałem, Kuroko żartował z pełną powagi miną, doprowadzając mnie tym niemal do płaczu. Przy nim w końcu czułem się swobodnie, w końcu przypominałem sobie, jaki byłem dawniej.  
    W końcu czułem się szczęśliwy.

  
*

  
    Myślałem, że seks w miejscu publicznym był i pozostanie najbardziej szaloną rzeczą, jaką w życiu zrobiłem. Ale nie, los chciał – a może to Kuroko chciał? - bym zrobił coś jeszcze bardziej zwariowanego, coś, co raz na zawsze odmieni moje życie.  
    Stało się to na początku grudnia, kiedy spadł pierwszy śnieg.  
    Tego dnia kochałem się z Shintarou pierwszy raz odkąd zdradził mnie w dniu moich urodzin. Był czuły i namiętny jednocześnie, obsypywał mnie pocałunkami, zachłannie, jakby co najmniej od roku mnie nie dotykał. Na początku podobało mi się to, ale szybko się znudziłem.   
    Tak, znudziłem. Seks z Midorimą mnie nudził.  
    I to cholernie.  
    Sam akt był w porządku, nie brakowało mu niczego – wszystko, co robiliśmy, w przeszłości wiele razy wystarczało, by doprowadzić mnie na skraj szaleństwa. Po tym jak skończyliśmy i leżałem odwrócony plecami do Midorimy, z jego ręką w talii, zastanawiałem się, co mogło być powodem tego, że nasze stosunki tak się wypaliły. Myślałem o tym, dlaczego Kuroko mnie pociągał, dlaczego to u jego boku pragnąłem leżeć. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z pozycją, nie bardzo obchodziło mnie, czy znajdowałem się na górze, czy na dole.   
    I w końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że chodziło tu o uczucie.  
    Uczucie, które osłabło.  
    Nie zniknęło ono na zawsze – nadal kochałem Midorimę, wiedziałem o tym. Słuchając jego oddechu, czując ciepło jego ciała za plecami, czując samą jego obecność – to wszystko mówiło mi „Kochasz go, Takao”. Wiedziałem, że nie chcę, by przestał oddychać, nie chcę, by jego ciało stało się zimne, a obecność zniknęła na zawsze.  
    Wiedziałem jednak również, że nie muszę przy nim być. Nie muszę słuchać jego oddechu, nie muszę czuć bliskości i ciepła, którym obdarzał mnie do tej pory przez sześć lat. Kochałem Midorimę i zależało mi na nim, na tym, by był żywy, zdrowy. Ale nie chciałem trwać przy jego boku.   
    Już nie.  
    Czy kochałem Kuroko? Oczywiście, że nie. Nie da się drugi raz tak szybko kogoś pokochać, a mój pierwszy miałem za sobą z Midorimą Shintarou. To on był moją miłością, taką na całe życie – tak, na całe życie. Do końca życia, do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej będę go kochał, nawet jeśli nie będę blisko niego.  
    Przy nim po prostu przestałem czuć się dobrze. Przestałem czuć się pociągający, pożądany, przestałem uważać się za kogoś na pierwszym miejscu w jego życiu. Oczywiście, Shintarou zawsze okazywał mi zainteresowanie.  
    Problem w tym, że nie tylko mi.  
    Była druga w nocy, druga trzydzieści sześć dokładnie, kiedy cicho wysunąłem się z objęć Midorimy. Ubrałem się, cicho spakowałem do podróżnego plecaka kilka ciuchów i bieliznę, ręcznik, parę kosmetyków. Po chwili namysłu wziąłem także ramkę z naszym zdjęciem z czasów, kiedy byłem tym jedynym.   
    Zabrałem kluczyki do auta. Nałożyłem kurtkę i buty. Wyszedłem z domu, zamknąłem drzwi na klucz, ten zaś schowałem pod wycieraczkę. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo, chłonąłem je całym sobą, napawając się ich pięknem. Gwiazdy wcale nie wydawały się być żółte, jak na obrazkach.   
    Według mnie były błękitne.   
    Wsiadłem do samochodu, odpaliłem silnik. Nie czekałem, nie zastanawiałem się, nie chciałem, bo Midorima pojawił się w oknie i zaczął mnie nawoływać.  
    Bo wtedy pewnie bym został.  
    Odjechałem, skręcając w kierunku centrum. Ruszyłem przed siebie, nie mając pojęcia dokąd jadę. Bak miałem pełen paliwa, Shintarou zawsze dbał o to, by go nie zabrakło. Mogłem jechać niemal wszędzie, w plecaku i tak miałem trochę swoich oszczędności.  
    Kuroko spotkałem na ulicy, jakieś piętnaście kroków od baru Miyajiego. Zatrzymałem się przy chodniku, a on spojrzał podejrzliwie na mój samochód, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wychyną z niego goście z yakuzy i go zgarną. Na mój widok zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
–    Pijesz o tej porze?- zapytałem z uśmiechem.- Wiesz, że jest prawie trzecia w nocy?  
–    A ty niby jesteś lepszy?- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Przejażdżka o tej porze?  
    Wzruszyłem ramionami. Widziałem, że Tetsuya zajrzał na tylne siedzenie i dostrzegł na nim podróżny plecak.  
–    Jesteś pewien?- zapytał po prostu. Zupełnie zwyczajnie, bez żalu czy pretensji. Tak, jakby rozumiał mnie doskonale.  
    Wiedziałem, że tak właśnie jest.  
–    Tak trzeba – odpowiedziałem.- Tak będzie najlepiej.  
    Kuroko pokiwał powoli głową, odwrócił na moment wzrok, patrząc w kierunku, w którym jechałem. Po chwili uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo uroczo, otworzył drzwiczki auta i zajął miejsce pasażera.   
–    Zostało ci czternaście kroków – zauważyłem.- Jesteś tak pijany, że potrzebna ci taksówka?  
–    Możliwe – odparł, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Spojrzał na mnie, a ja miałem wrażenie, że to dwie gwiazdy spadły z nieba i osiadły nad jego policzkami.- To dokąd jedziemy?  
–    Nie wiem – mruknąłem, patrząc przed siebie.- Gdzie mam cię zabrać?  
–    Pomyślmy – westchnął Kuroko.- Zabierz mnie... Zabierz mnie gdzieś, gdzie noce są jasne jak dzień. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie będzie szukał, i gdzie sami odnajdziemy siebie. Gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli kochać się po raz trzeci.  
    Nie spojrzałem na niego, bojąc się, że dostrzeże w moich oczach łzy. Przełknąłem ślinę, po czym powoli ruszyłem w dalszą drogę. Oddalaliśmy się od mojego domu, od baru Miyajiego, od mieszkania Kuroko i centrum handlowego. Oddalaliśmy się coraz bardziej od znanego nam świata, od naszego dotychczasowego życia, od wszystkiego, czego nauczyliśmy się do tej pory.  
    Los nas ze sobą zetknął, połączył nas przypadek... ale to, co będzie dalej, zależy już tylko od nas.   
    Czy to koniec mojej historii? Owszem – tej starej, na pewno. Zakończyłem rozdział w moim życiu i znalazłem słowa, by ją opisać. Czy opowiem kiedyś kolejną? Być może. Życie nie kończy się na jednym czy dwóch rozdziałach – wciąż otwieramy kolejne, zaczynamy je póki starcza nam sił i to my zdecydujemy, który z nich będzie ostatni.   
  
  



End file.
